When Tough Little Boys Grow Up To Be Dads
by nebula2
Summary: It's Father's Day and though he's on a case, Amber finds a way to show her father that she loves him. Fits in between "Cause All I Need is You" and "The Signs That Point To Forever". Can stand alone.


SSA David Rossi slid the card to unlock the hotel room door. It had been a long day and they didn't have much of anything to show for it. Their UnSub was still out there somewhere and it didn't feel as if they were any closer to finding him, however Rossi had finally conceded that they needed to call it a night.

He recalled the scene he had walked into in the conference room the BAU had claimed as their own in the Zearing, Iowa police station. He was returning to the room after having gone to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, and the sight that greeted him told him he wasn't the only one who was tired. JJ had her head propped up on her hand, eyes most of the way closed. Beside the blonde, Prentiss wasn't even bothering with the pretense of looking awake. The dark-haired agent had folded her arms on top of the table and had her head buried in them. Reid had taken his glasses off, having removed his contacts a couple of hours ago, and was rubbing his eyes. Morgan was standing near the bulletin board, staring at the information on it. As Rossi watched, his hand had gone up to his mouth to cover a yawn.

_~I think I know why Hotch is so uptight all the time, ~_ Rossi though as he walked into the hotel room, reaching out to flip on the light as he did so. With the Unit Chief wrapped up with giving testimony in a trial for a case, leading the team had fallen to Rossi. ~ _Erin was concerned about me coming back to the BAU in a subordinate position. Ha! Two days into this case and I would like nothing better for my phone to ring and Aaron to tell me he's done with the trial and on his way here.~_

As if on cue, the cell phone emitted a beep, indicating a new text message. Shutting the door with one hand, he pulled his cell phone out with the other. Flipping it open, he looked at the text message, which was from Amber. The text simply read - Happy Father's Day.

~_Well, what do you expect? How many birthday wishes were a quick message left on an answering machine because you didn't think you could find the time to call back later? _~ Rossi thought, as he closed his cell phone.

Walking over to the desk, he placed it on the desk. He then slipped off his grey suit jacket, and draped it over the back of the chair. With one hand on the desk for support, he kicked off one boot and then the second. Glancing at the bed, Rossi had the sudden urge to simply fall into it without bothering to shower, brush his teeth, or even undress further. He was about to do just that when there was a knock at the door.

Rossi sighed, even as he padded toward the hotel door in socks, jeans and his dress shirt. Glancing through the peep hole, he saw Reid standing in the hallway. His curiosity growing, Rossi pulled open the door.

"Hi, Reid. Is everything okay?" Rossi asked, as he stood in the doorway facing the younger man. The last time Reid had shown up at his hotel door the young man had been looking for something or someone to help stop him from going out in search of a drug fix. Rossi sure hoped this wasn't the same thing, as he just didn't know if he had the strength or patience to deal with that right now.

"Yeah, fine," Reid replied. "I know it's late, and we're all tired, and I meant to give this to you earlier but I just haven't found the time today," the younger agent rambled on quickly. Noticing the look of confusion and mild amusement that had come over Rossi's expression, Reid realized he was rambling once again. Continuing on before he lost his nerve, Reid held up a bound book he held in his hands. "Amber put this together for you for Father's Day. I've had it for the past week, just in case we got called away on a case and she couldn't give it to you personally."

Surprised, Rossi took the book from Reid. Looking down at it, he looked at the dark blue cover with gold leaves in each corner and words printed in gold letters - _Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad._

"I'll leave you to look through it. See you in the morning, sir," Reid said, excusing himself. He didn't catch the words that Rossi said in response, and knew the older man was lost in his own thoughts already.

Closing the door as Reid walked away, Rossi headed toward the bed. Sitting on the edge, he placed the book on his lap. Opening the cover, he saw the first page of the scrapbook had a picture of him holding Amber for the first time. He was still in his Marine uniform, having just gotten home for leave. Amber had already been three days old then, Margaret and Amber having been released from the hospital that morning. Rossi couldn't believe how young he looked back then or the huge smile that was on his face as he looked down upon his newborn daughter. The page was covered with teddy bears and letter blocks spelt out the words - _When tough little boys grow up to be dads._

~_I was twenty-five at the time. Three years into my short four year career as a Marine, _~ Rossi thought, before turning the page.

The next page had a light blue background, with a huge cartoon moon in the top left corner. Three pictures were on the page. One showed him rocking a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Another showed him holding the bottle for his little girl. The third picture was of him fast asleep on the couch, once again in his marine uniform, little Amber fast asleep on her daddy's chest.

Next showed a picture of Amber standing up, both hands on the couch to steady herself, grinning at the camera. Next showed her walking unsteadily toward Rossi's outstretched hands.

~_Somehow, I managed to be there for her first steps though they scared me to death. Felt like I was falling every time she would fall down_.~

The next page held pictures from the first birthday celebration. Looking at those pictures, Rossi recalled how two months later he had left for the FBI Academy. Margaret had steadfastly refused to leave Commack, Long Island. He had spent the twenty weeks of training thinking of the little girl and wife he had left behind.

~_I think that was when I first realized that Margaret and I were never going to last_, ~ Rossi thought as he flipped another page.

Before long he had reached the page holding a picture of Amber's first day of kindergarten. The white cowboy boots could be seen peeking out from beneath the long green dress with the black velvet vest top. David Rossi had made the trip out to Texas to be there to see his daughter off to her first day of school.

_~If any of the team knew what happened that day, I would never hear the end of it, _~ Rossi thought, the memory of following Amber's school bus to school that day flooding back. There had been tears that day, but not from the little girl who saw the whole thing as an adventure.

Rossi continued to flip pages, recalling the memories that came with the pictures or the regrets as he saw events he hadn't been there for. Near the end, he found a picture of Amber, Wendy and himself when Amber had been living in Virginia with him. Oh, how having her there with him had scared him. David Rossi, BAU profiler chasing America's serial killers, terrified by one little girl. Just another thing he hoped his team never found out about.

Flipping another page, Rossi laughed out loud. It was one of Amber, Aaron and himself playing monkey-in-the-middle in the pool. The blue and white ball was currently sailing over Aaron's head as Rossi tossed it to his daughter. He remembered Wendy laughing that day and telling Haley - "when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again."

Finally he reached the last page. A black background with silver stars, showcased several pictures of her and Reid. One was clearly taken back when they were in LA together, the ocean waves crashing behind them. Another showed them sitting on either side of a younger looking Diana Reid. The third had been taken more recently, just before this past Christmas at the ball to benefit the Children's Hospital. Rossi couldn't deny that the couple looked happy and in love in all three pictures and he knew that someday soon he would give her away.

~_All I'm going to be able to do is stand there and smile, despite knowing I'm losing my little girl, because I'm not going to stand in the way of their happiness_, ~ Rossi thought, as he closed the book.

Getting up, he crossed over to the desk and picked up his cell phone. Placing a call, it was answered after the first ring.

"I know it's late, Sweetie, but I wanted to thank-you for the wonderful Father's Day gift you made for me."

"You're welcome. I know we might not have had the time a lot of fathers and daughters get, but I wanted to show you all the memories we were able to make, despite your job. When I really needed you, you were there for me and I just wanted to say, I love you, Dad."

"I love you too and though soon I may have to give you away, you're always going to be my little girl," Rossi told her.


End file.
